I'll never leave you
by Mega-Melfina
Summary: A SamXDanny story, duh.  Rated M for rape scene.  COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, Sam and Danny would be living happily ever after in a pink castle.

This is also the first part of the story. I'm writing a sequel. Also, I just whipped this story out in a couple of hours. I still have to add and proofread. That is all.

High school was over. Graduation had passed. Summer had sprung, and Sam was lazing about in the town park, near the pond. She listened to ducks quaking merrily and birds chirping happily. Lying on her small, dark blue plaid blanket, she felt at peace.

'_If only Danny was here to share this beautiful day with me…' _She thought to herself. She had given up trying to deny her feelings. She had liked, since like, forever. Every time she saw him, the feelings threatened to overflow. Cuddling into her soft blanket on the green grass, she got lost in her thoughts of him, and began to doze.  
Samantha woke up gently, only to find herself tangled in her blanket under the stars.

"How long have I been here!" She wondered aloud to herself. Good thing her parents didn't really care about her. They were probably at some party.  
_'In fact,' _Samantha thought. _'They went to Virginia for some rich people's party tonight.' _She sighed in relief, folding up her favorite blanket. She began her way towards the small paved path.

"Stop there, woman!" Sam whipped around, trying to take in the large figure in the dark. She gasped when she saw who it was: Dash, an enemy from high school. She scoffed, and kept on walking. Before she had even taken a couple steps, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"What the –" She found herself being forced around. Sam looked up, and stared into Dash's…glowing green eyes? "What the hell?" She muttered aloud, twisting herself in Dash's grasp.

"Stop struggling! I can read this boy's mind…he wants you!" Sam stopped completely, mouth agape.

"Wants…me? Who the hell are you?" Dash smiled, but Sam realized it wasn't really Dash.

"He wants to make you hissss." The figure hissed at her, beginning to laugh. "I can read his thoughts." Without warning, the 'Dash' grabbed Sam around the waist, and forced her back down. Her blanket went flying in the breeze. She reached for it wildly as the ghost reached down to lift up her shirt. Sam felt goosebumps go down her body.

"Stop it. What are you doing?" She tried to move, but the ghost in Dash's body had a strong hand still around her waist. Sam realized what was going to happen.

"Please, no! I'm still a –" She was silenced by a strong hand connecting with her jaw. She felt blood being to pool inside her lip. Tears began to fall from her violet eyes. This made the man laugh. She kept struggling as the figure pulled down her skirt roughly. When she saw him unzip his pants and reveal his excited manhood, she closed her eyes and blocked her mind from what happened next.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah. I no own Danny Phantom.

Tucker heard the doorbell ring, and realizing it was past 10 o'clock, rushed to answer it. It was probably Danny, needing his help. How would he get out of this one? His parents were in the kitchen, playing a board game. He smiled at them as he went to answer the door. Tucker had grown up in the last years of high school, and he was taller, leaner, and wore contact lenses. His girlfriend, a transfer student during the third year, Gia, suggested it. He answered the door slowly, giving Danny a sign that his parents were around.

"Tuck…er…" He heard a small, scared voice from the porch steps. He looked around slowly, and his eyes caught Sam. Her hair was dirty and bloody, and her lips were puffed out and bleeding. She was barely covered, and he could see the skin of her inner thighs covered with blood and liquid. He ran back to the door, calling to his parents.

"I'm going out…to help Danny with his…homework! Be back tomorrow!" He ran out, and met Sam.

"Sam, what happened? We've got to get you cleaned up." Sam nodded shamefully. Tucker went on. "Let's get Danny, he'll know what to do. Besides, his apartment is empty." Sam shook her head forcefully.

"I lost the blanket Danny gave me…" She murmured softly, shaking. Tucker gently took her arm.

"That alright, I don't think Danny is gonna care. Let's go now…" He led her down the walk and into the night.

Danny was trotting to the door. Wearing a pair of pajama sweatpants, he threw the door open. Sam and Tucker were there. Danny smiled at his closest friends, but it quickly faded. Before he could ask a question, Sam began to shake again, toppling herself down. Danny quickly reached forward to grab her waist. She shrieked, and wrenched herself away to the ground. Danny looked at Tucker. He pointed to some bare skin near her waist. It was bruised and bloody. Gently, Danny scooped her up behind her knees and shoulders, carrying her to his small couch. He watched as Sam looked up into his blue eyes, and then closed her own ones. She drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Tucker, what's going on? This isn't a joke…"

"She showed up at my house this way…" He replied, going the few short steps to Danny's kitchen to get a wet cloth.

"Your house? Why didn't she come here?" Tucker ignored his friend's seemingly rude remark. He knew how he felt about Sam.

"She was upset, because she said she lost the blanket you gave her." Tucker began making his way back to his friend's. He was surprised as Danny wrenched the small washcloth out of his hand.

"Tuck, go make up the extra bedroom, and bring me the small lab kit. Then we will draw a bath." Tucker sputtered.

"A bath…? But Danny…" Tucker had never seen a naked girl before…let alone Sam.

"We can see just about everything now anyway. A cold washcloth isn't going to help. She needs a warm bath." Tucker shakily nodded, and walked around the hallway into the other section of Danny's small apartment.

"Don't worry Sam, everything will be alright…I promise."

Tucker had returned quickly, after making the bed with numerous quilts, and grabbing the small Fenton lab kit from Danny's bedroom. Danny had used small pieces of gauze from the kit to gently swab the inside of her thighs, and then preserved the fluid in small plastic bags. Then, following Tucker to the bathroom, he carried Sam in his arms.

"Look, Danny, don't you think she'll be mad at us?" Danny shook his head.

"She's in and out of consciousness. If she didn't want to be clean, she would have said something." Danny smiled as they reached the bathroom. Danny's small tub/shower was filled to the brim, and Tucker had already set aside some towels.

Danny suddenly felt Sam stir in his arms. She tried to move, but Danny held her firm, rearraging her to look up into his face.

"Sam. We are going to get to clean, ok? Tucker drew a nice bath for you." Sam looked over at the tub. Her eyes were cloudy.

"Danny…don't look at me. I…" Danny put a finger to her puffy lips.

"Me and Tucker are going to take care of you. Don't worry about a thing." Sam looked up at Tucker, and he smiled at her.

"I lost the blanket." She said bluntly, her eyes filling with tears.

"That's ok, Sam. I'll find it, or I'll get you a new one, ok?" He gently pulled at her dirty scraps of clothes. "Now, let's get these off, so we can get you clean." She nodded, attempting to smile. Danny thought he would cry.

"Danny, why don't you get her changed, and I'll just sit over here?" Tucker said from the doorway. Danny rolled his eyes.

"No way, Tuck. You can talk to her while I get these clothes off. She needs a distraction." Danny gently hooked a single finger around a ripped piece of Sam's shirt. Using his other arm to move Sam's arm, he lifted the sleeve off carefully. He could hear Tucker quietly talking to Sam about his new computer game, The Hunted. He smiled carefully to himself, knowing that he and Tucker would be able to take care of Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I don't own Danny Phantom. I'm not rich.

It took Danny half an hour to get all of the scraps away from Sam. They clung to her wounds, drying in the blood. Danny and Tucker were horrified at the sight of her naked body.

Bite marks covered her small breasts, as well as marks where she was roughly sucked. Her neck was the same way, and it also had a large red mark where it seemed her rapist grabbed her. Her abdomen was covered in angry red and blue handprints, as well as ragged cuts. Her legs had small scrapes and bruises as well. Danny and Tucker had cleaned them up the best they could, and now they were ready to get Sam into the healing bath.

"Sam, you ready? I think this might sting a little…" Tucker said, lifting her top half while Danny took the bottom. She nodded carefully. She had been awake while her cuts were cleaned, and they knew she was in pain. Her eyes betrayed her.

Gently, the two settled her into the water, watching Sam's face first show pain, then show happiness. She felt the water seep into her, cleaning her, making her whole again. Using her bare hands, she began to scrub at herself roughly, wanting to rid herself of any mark of the man's.

"Sam, stop that!" Danny wrapped his hands carefully around her wrists. "You'll open every cut!" Danny grabbed a washcloth from the towel pile, and began gently wiping down Sam's legs. She closed her eyes.

"Tucker…?" Sam said quietly. Tucker ran over from his perch near the doorway.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Will you…wash my hair…?" Danny laughed as Tucker went white. Normally, Sam would kick his ass if he did anything of the sort. But today, he took Danny's small bottle of shampoo, and began to lather. Sam sighed contentedly, feeling safer with her two boys around her.

After being dried, bandaged, and tucked in, Sam fell quickly asleep. Danny and Tucker quietly backed out of the room, closing the door halfway behind them. They went back to the living room, exhausted. It was past 2 o'clock.

"Tucker, what happened? Who would do this to our Sam?" Danny shook his head in frustration. Tucker could just shrug. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I'm going out." Danny suddenly said, rising to his feet. Before Tucker could say anything, he had gone ghost, and flew out the window. He stood there, his mouth agape.


	4. Chapter 4

No, I don't own Danny Phantom. Stop asking me! hahah just joking...

Two days later, Tucker was still at Danny's apartment, and Danny hadn't yet returned. Sam was recovering well, but her spirit was broken. Tucker helped her get around the apartment, and cooked her food to eat. Tucker's girlfriend also came over to help out. Tucker's family knew something was going on, since Tucker called them to let them know he would be at Danny's for a while. After all, he wasn't doing homework, they had just graduated!

"So Sam, what do you want for lunch? I'll make your favorite…grilled cheese and French fries! No meat there!" Sam smiled sadly, and nodded. She was coping with what had happened, and now Danny was gone, so she couldn't tell him about the ghost. She sighed, staring sightlessly at the television screen. She sat in silence until she heard Tucker give a girly shriek; his usual.

"Danny! Where have you been?" Sam heard Tucker say, and she got up and ran to the kitchen. There, standing in his ghost form after coming in through the ceiling, was Danny, dirty and wet, and clutching something behind his back. A huge grin was plastered on his face.

"Heh, heh, heh…" He laughed, motioning for Sam to come closer. She ran forward, angry eyes fixated on Danny. Tucker swallowed hard and closed his eyes, waiting for the fight to ensue. Instead, he heard a little squeal from Sam, and a happy chuckle from Danny. He opened his eyes carefully, to see Danny, back as a human, and Sam, smiling happily under a worn dark blue plaid blanket. Tears were streaming unabashedly down her pale face.

"Danny, man, how did you find that!" Tucker exclaimed. From the way it looked, it was the same blanket he gave same at the senior prom months ago.

"Well, what did you think I was doing?" Danny answered. Sam looked up at him.

"I thought you ran away, because you hated me now." She said plainly, cuddling happily in her blanket. It even smelled like Danny.

"Sam…" Danny moved towards her gently. Taking her hand in his own, he put his face only centimeter away from hers. "Sam, I could never hate you. Just as I have never stopped loving you. Sam, I'll never leave you." Tucker inwardly groaned. Did Danny realize what he just said…aloud? Apparently he did, because his normally pale face had turned bright red. Tucker took this as his cue to leave.

"Well, I've gotta date with Gia…gotta go…Bye!" He sneaked out the kitchen and left the apartment building, chuckling to himself. If he thought correctly, those two would be kissing each other. He looked up to the kitchen window. Sure enough, Danny and Sam were liplocked, Danny with his hand protectively through her hair and on her cheek.

"It's about time…." Tucker exclaimed, before starting the walk to his own home.

The End.

Yes, I am writing a sequel. It's not over yet!


End file.
